DW and Brain Haiku Season 2
by Crossover Dreamer
Summary: A collection of poems about "D.W. and Brain deja vu," occurring during the second season, written in groups of 5/7/5 syllables. A must-read for "Leave It to Beaver," "Get Smart," and "Full House" fans. Please read and review. Updated September 30, 2013. If you liked this, read "Michelle and Joey Haiku" and "Max and Larabee Haiku."


(Updated September 30, 2013)

_**Author's Notes**_

I am very likely to add more haiku to each story every time I add a new season of "D.W. and Brain Haiku" because many similarities between D.W. and Brain are seasons apart.

These haiku are arranged in chronological order. You may notice that I use a lot of the same endings over and over. The haiku that end with "Hints of The Beaver" and "Hints of June Cleaver" mean that they are possible allusions to _Leave It to Beaver_, the haiku that end with "Hints of Maxwell Smart" and "Hints of Larabee" mean that they are possible allusions to _Get Smart_, and the haiku that end with "Hints of Michelle T" and "Hints of Joey G" mean that they are possible allusions to _Full House_ (Michelle Tanner and Joey Gladstone). Apparently it's television tradition for pairs of characters who have a lot in common to have a lot in common with other pairs of characters who have a lot in common. Did you get that?

**1 D.W. in "D.W., the Picky Eater" 1**

She thought the olives

Were eyeballs looking at her

Hints of The Beaver

**2 D.W. in "D.W., the Picky Eater" 2**

There was no lettuce

In the salad she was served

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**3 D.W. in "D.W., the Picky Eater" 3**

She tossed the salad

The waiter quit that moment

Hints of Joey G

**4 D.W. in "D.W., the Picky Eater" 4**

She can eat out as

Long as she eats everything

Hints of The Beaver

**5 D.W. in "D.W., the Picky Eater" 5**

In the restaurant, she

Learned that spinach is yummy

Hints of The Beaver

**6 Brain in "Arthur Makes a Movie" 1**

He must crack the code

"Which one is it? One or two?"

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**7 D.W. in "Go to Your Room, D.W." 1**

Ten-minute timeout

She thinks time is standing still

Like Alan Powers

**8 D.W. in "Go to Your Room, D.W." 2**

She would use taxis

Just to see Grandma Thora

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**9 D.W. in "Go to Your Room, D.W." 3**

D.W. took

All the toys from Baby Kate

Like Alan Powers

**10 D.W. in "Play It Again, D.W." 1**

She plays "Crazy Bus"

It drives her brother insane

Hints of Michelle T

**11 D.W. in "Play It Again, D.W." 2**

She wants Arthur to

Return the CD that's hers

Like Alan Powers

**12 D.W. in "Play It Again, D.W." 3**

Arthur did not steal

The snowball that she cherished

Hints of Larabee

**13 Brain in "Arthur's TV-Free Week" 1**

Through his telescope,

He watches _Eel of Fortune_

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**14 Brain in "The Big Blow-Up" 1**

He insists Francine

Was out of bounds practicing

Hints of Joey G

**15 D.W. in "The Big Blow-Up" 1**

Write Santa letters

In May to beat Christmas rush

Hints of Larabee

**16 Brain in "The Short, Quick Summer" 1**

In Summer School, he

Taught kids science and soccer

Hints of Joey G

**17 Brain in "Arthur's Mystery Envelope" 1**

"Send the envelope

"Down the sewer? No thank you!"

Hints of Joey G

**18 D.W in "Arthur's Mystery Envelope" 1**

Is Arthur worried

He's too old for birthday gifts?

(The Beaver and June)

**19 D.W. in "D.W.'s Deer Friend" 1**

She got the idea

To camp from watching TV

Like Alan Powers

**20 D.W. in "D.W.'s Deer Friend" 2**

She pretends that she

Sees a penguin in the woods

Like Alan Powers

**21 D.W. in "Water and The Brain" 1**

She won't take a bath

Arthur tells Dad where she is

Like Alan Powers

**22 Brain in "Water and The Brain" 1**

"I have to go home"

But he was already there

Hints of June Cleaver

**23 Brain in "Water and The Brain" 2**

He confesses that

He has hydrophobia

Like D.W.

**24 Brain in "Water and The Brain" 3**

Binky said that he

And Arthur can cure Brain's fear

Like D.W.

**25 Brain in "Water and The Brain" 4**

He refuses to

Jump into the lake when told

Like D.W.

**26 Brain in "Water and The Brain" 5**

Although he won't swim

He likes marine animals

Like D.W.

**27 Brain in "Water and The Brain" 6**

What's worse than being

Afraid of water? Air? School?

Hints of Joey G

**28 D.W. in "Arthur's Knee" 1**

D.W. tells

Brain instead of her parents

Hints of Michelle T

**29 Brain in "Grandma Thora Appreciation Day" 1**

"Why did Arthur just

"Invite older friends to come?"

Like D.W.

**30 D.W. in "Grandma Thora Appreciation Day" 1**

The old straightforward-

Message-in-the-cookie trick

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**31 Brain in "Love Notes for Muffy" 1**

Francine told him that

He would drop chandeliers next

Like D.W.

**32 Brain in "Love Notes for Muffy" 2**

He has lots of plans

For getting back at Muffy

Like D.W.

**33 D.W. in "D.W. Blows the Whistle" 1**

D.W. is

Junior Safety Officer

(Beaver and Michelle)

**34 D.W. in "D.W. Blows the Whistle" 2**

"The boy's not walking

"Across the intersection"

Like Alan Powers

**35 D.W. in "D.W. Blows the Whistle" 3**

She's a tattletale

She has even told on Pal

(Beaver and Michelle)

**36 Brain in "D.W. Blows the Whistle" 1**

He saw her coming

Toward an intersection

Like D.W.

**37 D.W. in "D.W. Blows the Whistle" 3**

Her parents told her

Climbing trees is dangerous

Hints of Michelle T

**38 D.W. in "Arthur the Loser" 1**

"Look! Some lightning bugs!"

She looked, and Arthur cheated

Like Alan Powers

**39 Brain in "Arthur the Loser" 1**

Arthur made him look

Just to win at "No Guessing"

Like D.W.

**40 D.W. in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 1**

Arthur says that she

Is very easy to fool

Hints of Michelle T

**41 Brain in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 1**

The crossing guard wants

The boys to pay ten dollars

Hints of The Beaver

**42 Brain in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 2**

He told Arthur that

Every plan has a drawback

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**43 Brain in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 3**

Arthur told him that

Tent-living just might be fun

Hints of June Cleaver

**44 Brain in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 4**

The boys talk in code

Confused, Arthur asks him, "What?"

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**45 D.W. and Brain in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 1**

She enters the room

Arthur tells her, "Go to sleep!"

(Max and Larabee)

**46 Brain in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 5**

Grandma Thora said

Brain could sleep at Arthur's house

Like D.W.

**47 Brain in "Arthur vs. the Very Mean Crossing Guard" 6**

He needs Thora Read's

"Taxi" just to cross the street

Hints of Maxwell Smart

**48 D.W. in "D.W.'s Very Bad Mood" 1**

She thinks it's unfair

That she was not invited

Like Alan Powers

**49 D.W. in "D.W.'s Very Bad Mood" 2**

She wants to ruin

Lisa's party with a blimp

Like Alan Powers

**50 D.W. in "D.W.'s Name Game" 1**

Arthur hypnotized

Would enjoy doing her chores

Hints of Larabee

**51 D.W. in "D.W.'s Name Game" 2**

Her head's big and round

Arthur's looks like a football

Hints of Joey G

**52 Brain in "Finders Key-pers" 1**

He wants Binky to

Return the CD that's his

Like D.W.

**Haiku Notes: **One, Beaver in "Beaver Won't Eat;" Two, Max in "The Hot Line;" Three, Joey in "The Dating Game;" Four, Beaver in "Beaver Won't Eat;" Five, Beaver in "Beaver Won't Eat;" Six, Max in "Stakeout on Blue Mist Mountain;" Eight, Max in "Witness for the Persecution;" Ten, Michelle in "Just Say No Way;" Twelve, Larabee in "And Only Two Ninety-Nine;" Thirteen, Max in "Greer Window;" Fourteen, Joey in "Pal Joey;" Fifteen, Larabee in "The Apes of Rath;" Sixteen, Joey in "Wrong Way Tanner" and "To Joey, with Love;" Seventeen, Joey in "Joey's Place;" Twenty-Two, June in "Most Interesting Character;" Twenty-Seven, Joey in "The House Meets the Mouse, Part 2;" Twenty-Eight, Michelle in "I'm Not DJ;" Thirty, Max in "The Mysterious Dr. T.;" Thirty-Three, Beaver in "Junior Fire Chief," and Michelle in "The Test;" Thirty-Five, Beaver in "Junior Fire Chief," and Michelle in "The Test;" Thirty-Seven, Michelle in "High Anxiety;" Forty, Michelle in "Driving Miss DJ;" Forty-One, Beaver in "The Lost Watch;" Forty-Two, Max in "Witness for the Persecution;" Forty-Three, June in "Tenting Tonight;" Forty-Four, General Max under the Cone of Silence; Forty-Five, General Max under the Cone of Silence and general Larabee entering the Chief's office; Forty-Seven, Max in "Witness for the Persecution;" Fifty, Larabee in "I Am Curiously Yellow;" Fifty-One, Joey in "Pal Joey" and "Radio Days."


End file.
